


homecoming

by betony



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/pseuds/betony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ice-cream truck—an ice cream truck, really?—careens to a stop, and Rebecca sticks her head out, waving madly as though there’s any chance they might have missed her. “Yoo-hoo, Riza!”  (Promised Day AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming

The ice-cream truck—an ice cream truck, really?—careens to a stop, and Rebecca sticks her head out, waving madly as though there’s any chance they might have missed her. “Yoo-hoo, Riza!” 

“It’s about time, Rebecca,” Riza snaps, though that’s not really fair and she knows it. It’s a long way from Xing, particularly with only two people to take turns at the wheel. When the rest of the men come forward to investigate the artillery Rebecca’s brought them, Riza leans close to her friend and murmurs, “How are you holding up?” 

“About as well as can be expected,” Rebecca makes a face. ” The company was terrible, though. If you make me listen to one more of this guy’s stories about the first time he and his wife wiped his kid’s butt, I’m going to--actually, you know what, I take that back. I’m going to strangle _him_ instead.” 

As though on cue, Maes Hughes’ voice filters back from the driver’s seat: “….And you’ll be thrilled to hear, Roy, that my beautiful Gracia and perfect Elysia are loving Xing! You know what, I can show you some pictures right now!” 

The Colonel mumbles something hopefully along the lines of: _we are in the middle of a goddamn rebellion right now, Hughes, is this really the time?_

But of course even that’s not enough to dissuade the Lieutenant Colonel. He continues, oblivious and happy: “Here they are sunbathing! Here Gracia is with a bad case of the sniffles thanks to the Xingese blooms I bought her! Here Elysia is picking out a false beard for Daddy to use as his disguise, isn’t she just the most precocious thing you’ve ever seen?” 

Riza and Rebecca look at each other and then, almost as one, at the box of pistols lying to one side of the truck. 

“Please, Riza, just one shot, I promise I’ll steer clear of any essential arteries—“ 

“Absolutely not,” says Riza firmly, but then from the driver’s seat they hear: “You know, Elysia would love the idea of hiding out in an ice cream truck. Did I ever tell you gentleman about the time she tried to eat three ice cream cones at once? Yes? Well, that’s all right, it’s a good one, after all. So it all started one morning when Gracia and I were trying to wake our little princess up and she made the most adorable snore….” 

“Well, maybe not _yet_.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of my most ardent theories is that Maes and Rebecca are clearly each other's equivalents, so when I mused on what could have happened if Hughes had survived to fight on the Promised Day, this bit of fluff is what came out :)


End file.
